This application claims the priority of German application 100 19 655.1, filed Apr. 20, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates generally to a winter sports device.
In this specification the term winter sports device is used to denote an item of sporting equipment with which the user thereof slides on a ground surface by means of one or more sliding runners. The term ground surface is used to include the surface for example of snow, ice and so forth on which the user of the equipment moves. The term sliding runner is used to denote a piece of equipment on which the user stands to move by what is essentially a sliding movement over the ground surface.
The traditionally best-known form of winter sports device is skis which are used in pairs, with a respective ski being individually secured to a respective one of the feet of the user. An alternative configuration of a winter sports device is a snowboard in which the user stands with both feet on one and the same board which is shorter and wider in relation to skis. There are however other less widely known forms of winter sports devices in which the individual sliding runners are connected together by way of suitable mechanisms and so forth.
In all cases involving winter sports devices, there are generally a number of different alternative forms of the respective device, which differ in terms of their configuration according to the respective purpose of use involved. In regard to the configuration of the device, an aspect which is often of crucial influence on the travel and control qualities is the width of the individual sliding runner and what is referred to as the waisting thereof, that is to say the relationship of the widths thereof at the widest point and the narrowest point relative to each other. The narrowest point is generally in a central region of the sliding runner, in relation to the longitudinal direction thereof, that is to say in the case for example of skis the narrowest point occurs in the region of the binding for fixing the foot of the user to the ski, while the wider locations of a ski are at the tip and the tail thereof.
The relationship between the narrowest and the widest parts for example of a ski may vary. Thus for example the design of ski known as a carving ski involves a greater degree of waisting and also a generally shorter length of ski in comparison with a more conventional ski with less sidecut, while in addition it also entails different damping properties, in comparison with a conventional style of ski in which the edges of the ski are generally more parallel by virtue of a lesser degree of waisting and therefore a smaller sidecut.
Likewise, a ski of somewhat greater width is preferred for skiing in deep snow or on powder, in comparison with skiing on a prepared piste or run.
An object of the present invention is to provide a winter sports device such as a ski which can be quickly and reversibly adapted to a respective purpose of use by the user even after purchase thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a winter sports device which includes versatile options of adjustment to differing conditions and differing user requirements.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a winter sports device which includes configurational adjustability for adapting the device to the style of use of a respective user in a simple and readily adjustable structure.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention the foregoing and other objects are attained by a winter sports device comprising at least one elongate sliding runner, such as a ski, wherein the width of the sliding runner is at least in part variable.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention the foregoing and other objects are also attained by a winter sports device comprising at least one sliding runner, such as a ski, wherein the waisting of the sliding runner is at least in part variable.
For the purposes of the description hereinafter reference will be made more specifically to skis as a particular form of the winter sports device with which the invention is concerned, in which respect it will be clear that the aspects, features and description set out hereinafter can be equally applied to any kind of winter sports devices involving sliding runners.
As will be noted from the description hereinafter of preferred embodiments, a variation in the width or the waisting of the skis, or both parameters, means that the basic shape of the ski can be adapted to any desired position of use. The nature of the variation in width and/or waisting can ensure that such variation can be effected very quickly and easily, that is to say even while the ski is in use, even if not necessarily while the user is moving on the ski, so that adaptation of the ski can be implemented quickly and as soon as the conditions of use at a respective location are known to the user.
Because of the high levels of mechanical loading which act on the sliding runner or ski, more particularly in the region of the outer edges which are generally at the outer edge portion of the underneath sole or ground-engaging surface of the ski, the edges of the ski generally comprise metal. For that reason, all structures which involve pivotal movement or displacement of individual parts of the ski relative to each other in relation to a basic position involve the mechanical connecting elements between the parts being of a highly stable and sturdy configuration.
A preferred option in that respect provides that the ski, as viewed in cross-section, comprises a plurality of individual parts, for example a central part and side parts, wherein the individual parts are adapted to be movable relative to each other to vary the width and/or waisting involved. For example the running surface or sole of the ski may comprise first and second parts which are movable relative to each other in a transverse direction and which are mounted displaceably to the underside of a central part which itself does not come into contact by means of a running surface or sole surface with the ground surface. In order to prevent snow from penetrating into the resulting gap when the side parts are moved away from each other in order thereby to increase the width of the ski, a further feature of the invention provides that a seal of a flexible material, for example a sheet or foil or a fabric material, can be disposed at that location. Movement of the two side parts towards and away from each other can be implemented by means of an adjusting screw having a screwthread which at the same time is of a self-locking action so that the adjustment once set is retained.
Another possible configuration provides that the central part and the side parts of the ski are adapted to be pivotable or tiltable relative to each other about axes which extend in the longitudinal direction of the ski.
In such an arrangement it is possible for the side parts which represent the increase in width of the ski to be taken fully out of operation, that is to say removed, or pivoted upwardly into a position on the top side of the central part of the ski, when the ski is to be in its narrowest configuration. It will be appreciated that in such a case the central part must be provided along its outside edge portions themselves with wear-resistant edges which are provided at that location to enable the ski to produce its edging effect for turning, when the ski is adjusted into its narrowest version. The increase in width of the ski can be achieved by pivoting the side portions down and fixing them in the downwardly pivoted position. That configuration does not allow a continuous, stepless increase in width of the ski.
In contrast, such a stepless variation in the width of the ski can be achieved if the individual parts which are movable relative to each other, that is to say for example the above-mentioned central part and side parts, are admittedly adapted to be pivotable relative to each other about axes directed in the longitudinal direction of the ski, but all individual parts of the ski, in use thereof, are in opposite relationship to the ground surface for engagement therewith, when the ski is in both the wide and also the narrow condition thereof. The variation in width of the ski is effected by altering the angular position of the individual parts thereof relative to each other, so that for example in the narrow condition the individual parts, as viewed in cross-section, form a zigzag-shaped or wave-shaped configuration, whereas in the wide condition of the ski in the transverse direction they are oriented in such a way as to afford in the transverse direction a straight and in particular flat underside and thus sole surface.
In a preferred feature of the invention, the individual parts of the ski are fixed in the desired relative position with respect to each other by virtue of fixing intermediate wedge members which extend in the longitudinal direction, between the individual parts, and spreading them apart in regard to their relative position with respect to each other in the desired manner. Depending on the respective number and configuration of the individual parts involved in the ski, such intermediate wedge members may also have arm portions which project in the transverse direction, for the purposes of fixing individual parts of the ski, which are disposed at more remote locations.
The central part itself may also in turn be of a multi-part nature, in particular comprising first and second parts.
A further preferred feature of the invention can provide that the increase in or reduction in width of the ski can be effected in spite of the ski being of a one-piece configuration in cross-section. One possible option in this respect involves the ski being of a wave-shaped or zigzag-shaped cross-sectional contour, wherein the ski is flattened out for the purposes of increasing its width while the wave shapes or raised portions and depressed portions are respectively higher and deeper when the ski is to be in a narrower condition. In that respect in particular the narrower condition is the initial condition and the ski can be moved into the flatter, wider condition by virtue of suitable spreading means, for example of mechanical, pneumatic or hydraulic nature. It will be noted in this respect that in the above-outlined constructions involving increasing or reducing the width of the ski by extending or retracting side parts, extension and/or retraction can also be effected by mechanical, pneumatic or hydraulic means.
In a preferred feature of the invention a sliding runner or ski may have a central part which is arranged from the point of view of height in the interior of the side parts at respective sides thereof so that, when the side parts are moved away from each other to increase the width of the ski, the inwardly disposed central part serves as a guide means. It is precisely in such cases that the central part can be used as a piston and the variation in width can be implemented by a procedure whereby a fluid such as air or a liquid such as oil can be introduced into or discharged from an empty space or chamber between the central part and the side parts in order thereby to vary the width of the ski and also fix it.
Depending on whether the variation in width is implemented uniformly over the entire length of the sliding runner or ski or in part in the front and rear regions thereof, it is thereby possible to vary not only the width but also the waisting of the ski when considered in plan. Preferably, in all structures involving mechanical adjustment, the ski has an axis of rotation for the individual parts which are displaceable or pivotable to provide for the variation in width of the ski, with respect to the central part, with the axis of rotation being disposed in the central region of the ski, in particular in the front and rear regions of the binding thereon. If in addition those axes of rotation are movable in a transverse direction relative to the ski, it is possible to choose between the waisting of the ski remaining the same and the waisting of the ski being varied, in addition to the variation in width of the ski.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description hereinafter of preferred embodiments.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.